


Blood and tears

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this seems really dark, but please, bear with me.<br/>This isn't even the darkest thing I have written. I once wrote something so dark my English teacher complimented it, then considered that I needed therapy or something. o_O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and tears

Mika unlocked the door to his house and walked in. it seemed very quiet, almost too quiet for an evening when he knew that Andy, Melachi and Amira would be there.  
“Andy? Mel? Amira?” He called. There was nothing, only a deafening silence. Worry bubbled up inside him. This behavior was definitely strange. Usually, Mel and Amira would come bounding up to him, tails wagging merrily when he returned home from a long day at work. Andy would hug him, and kiss him on the cheek and ask about his day. Maybe, they went for a walk, Mika decided.   
He checked his phone for texts, he had received none so he sent a text to Andy asking where he was. The message didn’t send however. Mika checked his phone and saw that there was no signal. There must be a problem with the powerlines, he thought.  
Mika walked further into the house and saw a sight which made his blood run cold.  
The room was a mess, furniture was overturned, glass picture frames were smashed and puddles of sticky congealed blood marked every surface.  
“Andy? Mel? Amira? Are you OK? If this is a joke it really isn’t funny!” Mika said, near tears. There was no reply but Mika thought he heard a noise coming from the cupboard next to him.  
He opened the door with trepidation and his heart stopped at the sight he saw. It was Melachi, hanging upside down with her feet in the air, blood dripping from the slash around where her collar should be. A little puddle had collected on the floor below her.  
Mika untied the string holding her up and held her in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. He kissed the top of Melachi’s head. She was still a little warm, but stiff and lifeless.  
Mika lay Melachi down on the sofa and went to find the others. The floorboards creaked loudly making Mika wince. But then, he heard a whine from upstairs. He ran up the stairs to and found the noise was coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and found Amira. She was still alive, but barely. Her breaths were shallow. Amira looked sadly up at Mika. He ran his fingers through her fur and kissed her. Mika held Amira in his arms as she passed. He was covered in blood and tears as he went to look for his boyfriend.  
Mika looked through every room but there was no sign of Andy. But then it hit him. He hadn’t checked the attic. Mika climbed the barely used steps up into the attic. Usually, it was locked as Mika was afraid of monsters coming down from there, something Andy teased him about constantly, but Mika was surprised when the flap opened without resistance and he climbed into the attic.  
He saw Andy tied to a chair with a man in a hooded robe holding a serrated blade leaning over him.  
Andy had a large slice down the side of his face which was gushing blood and he was sobbing.  
“Mika, please help me.” Andy cried. Mika wanted to help but he found his feet were glued to the floor. He could do nothing but watch while the hooded man raised the blade again and cut off one of Andy’s fingers.  
Mika stood and watched his boyfriend being tortured until blood loss claimed him, and he slumped in his chair as he stopped breathing.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Mika sat up, breathing heavily as he awoke from his nightmare. His heart was beating 100mph. The dream had seemed so real. He was breathing heavily, heavily enough that he was beginning to feel dizzy and there were traces of tears left on his cheeks.  
Andy came running into the room and engulfed him in a warm hug. Mika clung onto Andy like a lifeline and cried. Andy’s shirt was becoming damp with tears but he didn’t move, he just held Mika while he cried. Mika’s breath slowed down to a near normal rate. He was still attached to Andy like a limpet and was drawing in deep shuddering breaths.  
Andy moved and held each side of his face, looking into his eyes.  
“What’s wrong, Mika?” He asked softly.  
“I had a dream that I came home and Mel and Amira were dead and I had to watch you being tortured and I couldn’t do anything. You were asking me to help you but I couldn’t move and-” Mika broke of breathing increasing again.  
Andy kissed him softly and reassuringly, then rest his forehead against Mika’s.  
“We’re all fine, I promise.” He whispered. Melachi and Amira were on the floor looking up at them with big worried eyes. Andy pat the bed and called their names and the jumped up.  
Andy pulled Mika down into a laying position, so close together that their noses were touching. Melachi and Amira laid down with them, Melachi pushing her cold nose into Mika’s hand.  
“No more cheese before bed for you, I think, Mika” Andy whispered. Mika didn’t comment, running his hand down the side of Andy’s face where the man in the dream had cut.  
Andy seemed to realize what Mika was doing so he lifted his hand up and grabbed Mika’s, pulling it to his lips and kissing it.  
Mika fell back to sleep, cuddled up with his little family. They could protect him from his nightmares.


End file.
